Tetsuya Nomura
' Tetsuya Nomura' (Kochi, 8 ottobre 1970) è un disegnatore e character designer giapponese ed è il creatore della serie di Kingdom Hearts e lavora anche character designer per la serie Final Fantasy e altre serie. Lavoro per la Square-Enix (Ex Square) Il primo lavoro di Nomura con Square era come un debugger per Final Fantasy IV, nel 1990. Ha poi continuato a diventare un designer grafico battaglia per Final Fantasy V, il direttore grafico di Final Fantasy VI, e character designer per Final Fantasy VII, Parasite Eve, Final Fantasy VIII (in cui è stato anche direttore visuals battaglia), Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XI e Final Fantasy XIII. Ha inoltre diretto il sequel CGI di Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, è stato un character designer per The World Ends with You insieme Gen Kobayashi, ed è un regista per la serie Kingdom Hearts. Attualmente, Nomura sta lavorando come regista, concept game designer, disegnatore character, e ha scritto la trama di Final Fantasy XV (precedentemente conosciuto come Final Fantasy Versus XIII) ma nell'ottobre del 2014 Nomura si è dimesso come direttore di Final Fantasy XV per concentrarsi solo sulla serie di Kingdom Hearts. Stile Rispetto ad altri designer di caratteri dei vari titolii di Final Fantasy di Tetsuya Nomura, tendono ad essere più "moderna" e "sci-fi" che le prime rate nei giochi di Final Fantasy in mondi medievali. I titoli di Nomura, in particolare, tendono anche ad avere storie che sono più scure in tono. Inoltre, i suoi nomi dei personaggi tendono a trarre ispirazione dalla scienza fisica e tempo, in particolare, il cielo, la terra, e il mare; il personaggio centrale è quasi sempre il nome del "cielo" ( come per esempio Cloud, Sora e Noctis) Lo stile di Tetsuya Nomura è simile al tradizionale stile anime del disegno, ma disegna anche su influenze occidentali. Molti dei disegni di Nomura caratteri per titoli come Final Fantasy e Kingdom Hearts sono stati criticati per l'uso eccessivo di cinghie e cerniere, così come per molti dei personaggi maschili che hanno apparenze androgini, e che molti dei suoi personaggi femminili sono mostrati da indossare abiti rivelatori; è diventato una barzelletta tra i fan a prendere in giro con leggerezza disegni di Nomura per queste caratteristiche. I disegni di Nomura sono diventati molto più "normale" rispetto a prima che lo sviluppo su Kingdom Hearts II finisse. Progetti recenti più da lui, come Lightning di Final Fantasy XIII o Aqua di Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, non mostrano alcun uso eccessivo di cinghie o cerniere, ma si concentrano sugli accessori creativi come nastri o giacche dal design personalizzato. Anche se lo stile arte di Nomura stava lentamente perdendo le sue influenze anime, tutto questo è cambiato nella partecipazione di Nomura in Kingdom Hearts; a causa della immensa quantità di influenze occidentali dai personaggi Disney in Kingdom Hearts, Nomura ha adottato un look più anime / cartone animato per i suoi personaggi, e questo stile è stato poi riutilizzato in successive Kingdom Hearts rate. Per le recenti opere di Nomura per Kingdom Hearts, l'anatomia dei personaggi è relativamente invariato, ma gli occhi dei personaggi più giovani un aspetto molto più innocente di prima. Nomura ha riportato il suo stile colorito Final Fantasy al franchise Kingdom Hearts. Lo stile di Nomura è stata definita dai colori vivaci, nonché la fusione unica di influenze orientali e occidentali. Il suo lavoro è diventato famoso grazie a Final Fantasy, e il suo stile di opere d'arte è stato amato e criticato da molti, per lo più da veterani fan di Final Fantasy, a causa della grande partenza dallo stile tradizionale giapponese di Yoshitaka Amano, che era responsabile i precedenti titoli di Final Fantasy. Curiosità *Nel Manga di Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories , i monitor a Castello dell'Oblio attraverso il quale l'Organizzazione osservava Sora sono di marca "Nomura-brand", un riferimento a Tetsuya Nomura. *Curiosamente il nome di Tetsuya Nomura contiene 13 lettere, che è un numero importante nella serie di Kingdom Hearts *Tetsuya Nomura conosce molti autori giapponesi famosi ( che sono anche amici di Nomura) come Hironobu Sakaguchi (creatore di Final Fantasy), Hideo Kojima(creatore della serie di Metal Gear Solid), Hiromu Arakawa (creatrice di Fullmetal Alchemist), Hajime Isayama (creatore de' L'Attacco dei Giganti), Eiichiro Oda ( creatore di One Piece), Jun Mochizuki (creatrice di Pandora Hearts e Vanitas no Carte) e Gosho Aoyama (creatore di Kaito Kid e Detective Conan), Sui Ishida (serie di Tokyo Ghoul) e cosi via. *Curiosamente in Final Fantasy Type 0 HD c'è un personaggio che si chiama " Tetsuya Nomura ". *Nomura è un grandissimo amante dei gatti, infatti lui ha due gatti e inoltre Sora-Mostro e alcuni Dream Eater si sono ispirati ai suoi gatti mentre alcuni ad altri gatti di razze diverse. *Nomura è apparso anche come personaggio nel remake di The World End With You. Categoria:Square Enix